Spongebob Squarepants 3D
SpongeBob SquarePants 3D is a remake of SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob SquarePants: the Movie and SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab for the 3DS. Changes *Mr. Krabs, Gary and Squidward are added as a playable characters. *After beating the game with all of the Spatulas in part 2 of the game, you get to play the new and full version of SpongeBob SquarePants: the Movie and SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab.(Go to the game menu and look for it in extras.) *2 new areas are added. *Pearl, Perch Perkins, Karen, Twitch, Jack Kahuna Laguna, and Old Man Jenkins are added as talk-to characters. *Atlantis, Bikini Bottom Olympics, Bikini Bottom Museum, Krusty Krab Fridge, Remote Island, and Bargin' Mall are added as levels. *King Neptune, Robo-Squidward, The Big One, and Robo-Krabs are added as bosses. *After beating Robo-Patrick, SpongeBob achieves the bubble charge. *After completing the first part of the SpongeBob game, you enter the mirror mode where you have to collect Silver Spatulas and the levels will get harder. More to come... Story We see the ocean in the scenery and the narrator is talking. Narrator: Ah, the city of Bikini Bottom. As we view this remake today, our little yellow friend will be saving Bikini Bottom whereas it will occur. (The camera zooms out on the Chum Bucket. And then it moves to Plankton) Plankton: Today's the big day. I have finally devised a plan to steal the Karbby Patty Secret Formula! If the odds my ideas go so well.(Laughs Maniacally) Karen: And how is this one not gonna fail like all of your others? Plankton: Oh can it Karen my computer wife. This plan will not fail at all! OH YEAH! Karen: Oh boy. Plankton: With my new electronic robot making machine, it can create unlimited robots within a second. (on the lever) Now let's see, now that I am on, as Plankton the evil genius, and yes times up throwin' the switch! Now a bunch of robots start coming out of the machine. Plankton: Welcome my robot mininons! Hang on, I need that photo for my scrap- Karen: Plankton! What did you do? Soon robots start coming at Plankton and Karen. Plankton: Hey...Hello!? What do you think you're doing!? Then they realized that Plankton had the switch at "I Don't Obey" on the machine. Karen: Oh, that's a really nice feature Plank...(A bunch of robots pick her up and carry her to the exit) Hey! Put me down you artificial freaks! And same goes for Plankton. Plankton: Oh, no, no, wait. Wait! But I'm your master! I made you! NO! NO! I'll put shine on you! They were taken out of the Chum Bucket and they started screaming. Back at SpongeBob's pineapple. SpongeBob: Another day for playing a little game of robots and race horses. Patrick: Yeah, it seems a little fun doing this. SpongeBob: Wouldn't it be great to play with real robots right now? I've been thinking of some types of robots we would play with. Maybe, robo-jr., kill-r, or maybe...Franky! Patrick: Yeah right. But playing with inaminate robots are realing boring. Hey, what if we put the robots in here? He pulls out a shell from his pocket. SpongeBob: Oh how "SHELLFISH" of you!(LAUGH) Patrick: It's not just any ordinary shellfish...It's my magic wishing shell! SpongeBob: Wow, that's great Patrick! Patrick: First, we put the robots in here... Puts the toy robot in the shell. SpongeBob: OK. Patrick: Then we say the magic words, and shake the magic wishing shell! SpongeBob: OK! Patrick: Then we go to sleep. And in the morning, we'll have real robots to play with! SpongeBob: But Patrick, aren't we supposed to say the magic wishing words? Patrick: You already did. SpongeBob: So, "OK" is the magic wishing word? Patrick: It used to be abracadabra, alakazam, and presto. One time, I saw a cookie crumb, and I was really hungry so I put it in the shell, said the magic words and sooner or later I saw a huge mountain cookie crumbs, and ate it all! SpongeBob: Patrick, I see a big future coming for us! Patrick goes to the door. Patrick: Goodnight SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Goodnight Patrick. Narrator: Later that day... SpongeBob gets out of bed. SpongeBob: Gonna play with robots! Gonna Play with robots! Gonna play with...WHOA! Uhh, Gary? Did you do this? He says to the snail around the mess. Gary: Meow. And the gameplay starts! SpongeBob: Yeah Gare. It's like a doozy on a pickle. I'm gonna think alot about cleaning up this mess. Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: Oh. I should just read the signs. Uhh, how do I read the signs? Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: Oh right Gary! Press the "R" button to read the signs. And if I want to come back and talk to you, I should press the "R" button too. Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: 3D mode? What about it? Gary: Meow, Meow, Meow. SpongeBob: An area can trick me for what I do? Hmmmm...Let's try at the immobile sign at the wall. SET THE MODE TO 3D SpongeBob: WHOA! That sign came off the wall, (GASP) and it's moving! Gary: Meow! SpongeBob: The touch screen can be my option? Oh yeah, if I touch the character switch after I get 50 Golden Spatulas, I can play as either me, you, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward or Mr. Krabs. I can also check my progress by touching the Spatula here. And if I want to know where I am, I just have to touch the map. Well, see ya Gary. Gary: Meow. Now head into the kitchen and you'll see a fax machine with a sign from Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob: Hey! There's a note from the fax machine from Mr. Krabs! (SNIFF) And it smells a sweaty just like him! Mr. Krabs: Ahoy there SpongeBob! Now I hear that their are a bunch of robots raiding Bikini Bottom. And so I'm giving you a promotion! SpongeBob: WOW! A promotion! Mr. Krabs: That's right! A promotion. Now what's this thing I hear is that the robots here contain shiny objects and I need you to collect them and bring them to me. Now stop sea-horsing around and get busy collecting! Now go collect all the shiny objects from the kitchen and head to SpongeBob's bedroom. Now you see his underwear, and you see a sign that says, "This is SpongeBob's underwear. He can collect these if he or the others get damage, like this. (A safe falls on him and loses an underwear) There are also special golden underwears. If he collects these, he can gain extra health." On the bed, press the "B" button to jump and press it again to double jump. Collect all the shiny objects and head into the galley. Inside, you'll see wooden tikis, which can be destroyed easily by just one hit, either with the bubble spin, press "A" to hit, or bubble-bounce. Hit the button on the right and you'll see metal boxes getting stacked up with the shiny objects on top. Collect them all. Now head to the northside of the galley and smash the tikis, and bubble-bounce the button by jumping and pressing the "Y" button while in the air to hit the button. A bungee will appear and so will a bunch of Shiny objects. colect them and head to the eastside of the galley. You'll see some floating tikis and a button directly above SpongeBob when he is underneath the lighter. Press the "X" button to destroy the tikis and press the button, and a beachball will fall from the cieling. Roll it to the button on the southside. Jump on and wack the button, then some platforms come out and the timer will start. Jump on the bungee you activated and head to the right. Keep on jumping to the right until you have one of Patrick's lost socks. Now exit the Galley and the bedroom until you reach the living room. If you have all 120 shiny objects, you can unlock the door which contains a golden spatula. Golden spatulas are needed to unlock new areas of Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob will need to collect many golden spatulas in order to find and defeat the source of the rampaging robots. Grab it and head towards the TV. Newscaster: Breaking New! Bikini Bottom residents have been attacked by a torrent of robot horror. SpongeBob: So much for turning this down so quietly. Newscaster: Authorities are not sure who is responsible for unleashing the mechanical menaces, but they have assured us that the person is in big, big trouble. SpongeBob: Uh-Oh! Newscaster: Did I say "big trouble"? I meant "SO ENORMOUS THAT IT'S HARD TO COMPREHEND TROUBLE". We'll keep you posted as this tragic story unfolds...tragically we're sure. To be continued... Edit and/or continue if you want Category:Video Games